Recently, autonomous driving technology adopted for a vehicle is becoming more widely used, because it provides convenience to a driver because there is no need to drive directly.
Furthermore, regarding the convenience of the driver provided by the autonomous driving vehicle, autonomous driving allows the driver to read a book, watch a movie, apply makeup, play a game, use a hand-held phone and the like which the driver could not do in a self-driving mode.
Accordingly, the autonomous driving vehicle is being developed for maximizing the automation of the autonomous driving technology.
However, the autonomous driving vehicle also may have a reverse effect that decreases the convenience of the driver.
As one example, the reverse effect may cause severe motion sickness to passengers (that is, a driver and a passenger) in an autonomous driving mode by not doing a self-driving in which the driver was immersed even in one abnormal behavior, and thus making differently balance, reaction, and vision and the like of a human body unlike in a self-driving mode. Particularly, a behavior tendency of the passengers (that is, a driver and a passenger) riding the autonomous driving vehicle, such as reading a book, sending a text-message of a hand-held phone, watching TV and movie, playing a game and the like, easily causes motion sickness, and thus the phenomenon of causing motion sickness is being emerged as a problem to be necessarily improved.
Accordingly, the autonomous driving vehicle also requires alleviation of the reverse effect as much as maximization of the convenience.
The contents described in Description of Related Art are to help the understanding of the background of the present disclosure, and may include what is not previously known to those skilled in the art to which the present invention pertains.